


Happy New Year, Potter

by Rose Golden (geekitout)



Series: Boreo Out of Context [3]
Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I like cute fluffy Boreo ok, M/M, Not Beta Read, This is not great, cute and fluffy, do you hear wedding bells or is it just me?, even if it’s not in character at all for them, please don’t judge my writing by this fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekitout/pseuds/Rose%20Golden
Summary: I’m not going to pretend this is even worth posting but I thought it was a cute idea anyway so here it is.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Series: Boreo Out of Context [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Happy New Year, Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not going to pretend this is even worth posting but I thought it was a cute idea anyway so here it is.

Boris knocked twice on the bathroom door before entering to find Theo curled around the toilet, groaning in misery.

“Okay, party is over for you! Up we go,” he said as he wrapped both arms around Theo’s waist and hoisted him up. “Brush your teeth and let’s get you to bed.” It was New Year’s Eve and Boris had invited a houseful of guests to ring in the new year. Theo had woken up that morning with a fever but had insisted on keeping their plans in place. Boris reluctantly gave in, and neither was surprised when Theo jumped up in the middle of the party and ran for the bathroom.

“I don’t want to be rude,” Theo mumbled as he leaned against Boris.

“Potter, you’re very ill. They will understand. And if they don’t, they can take it up with me. I am not very good at this whole ‘boyfriend’ thing but I will kick anyone’s ass who makes you feel guilty for resting when sick.”

“Boyfriend?” Theo asked with a grin.

“Well, I don’t know! What would you prefer I be called? Your partner?  _ Lover _ ?”

“God, please don’t. You’re my...I don’t know. My Boris.”

“Your Boris,” he echoed. “I could get used to that.” He drug Theo into their bedroom once he was done brushing his teeth, and kicked the bedroom door closed with one foot.

“Although, I much prefer husband,” Theo said thoughtfully once they were off to themselves. He pulled Boris around to face him and waited for his reaction.

“Sorry?” Boris looked at him uncertainly.

“You’ll have to forgive me for not having a ring on me right now though.”

“I — you’re serious?”

“What else would I be?”

“You’re really proposing to me? Right now?”

“I can get on one knee, if you’d like, but I thought that might be a little strange without a ring. So,” Theo said when Boris didn’t answer, “what do you say?”

“I say, perhaps we should revisit this conversation when you are not loopy on cold medicine.”

“You’re rejecting me?” Theo asked, faking a wounded expression.

“No! I did not say no. I just don’t want this to be a Vegas wedding type thing — you know, you get married with the drive through Elvis or whatever and don’t remember any of it the next day?”

“Which one of us is loopy again?”

“Go to sleep.”

“I won’t be able to sleep now, I’m heartbroken!” Theo put a hand on his heart and looked away.

“For fuck’s sake. Just lay down,” Boris said, laughing and pushing Theo back onto the bed. Theo sighed dramatically and burrowed under the covers. Just as he started to doze off, Boris leaned in for a quick kiss and said, “Happy New Year, Potter. I do.”


End file.
